Liquid Meetings
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Yamato feels discouraged with his lack of a girlfriend and attention from the ladies. Drinking may not have been the solution but it is what brought him to seeing her... as she walked out the door.


Possible one-shot. Not sure if I am inspired to write a whole story around this.

Chapter 1

The bar is definitely hopping tonight, a bustle of a Thursday Ladies Night Out kind of event so that means plenty of men came out as well to see the ladies who have cheaper drinks than them. A tight path formed for people to get around in the cramped spaces but she just sat there with a cranberry tonic and a tray of dumplings minding her own business while people struggled to come up to the bar and order. Now normally she wouldn't spend her night in a crowded bar or even a bar at all but she got that itch tonight and decided why not and who cares if she has no one to go with. Taking another scan of the people using the mirror stretched out on the wall before her with bottles of liquor and several taps in front of it. Hearing movement coming from the direction of the stairs and noticing a line outside she watched them remove the highchairs from blocking off the stairs, now signaling it as being open and expanding their capacity. As people headed to fill the upstairs more also filed in through the front door, bouncer checking their ID's while nodding his head to the beat of the music.

This is what a bar is apparently like in a bigger village like this one, Konohagakure. She had come this way traveling since she heard of work opportunities and now after a day of job hunting she let herself unwind here and try to get more into the groove but it is hard to when you're going solo. Dragging another dumpling off her stick she enjoyed the savory taste and went on to thinking about ordering more knowing she will spend several minutes debating it. The night progressed with her still sitting at her stool, midnight wavy locks splayed out around her back until it teased the small of her back.

"Want another," the bartender asked when he got a small breather and noticed her drink getting low.

"How about a berry sangria this time," she decided and with a nod from him she picked up her drink, intending to finish it before he comes back with her new drink. Going back to people watching she took interest in seeing so many ninjas here from Konoha, that is another interesting aspect of being at a bar in this particular village since it is a ninja village.

Her night carried on, her drink replaced and the crowd dying down as most of the party was now in the upper levels where they have a DJ spinning on the floor above and then a balcony for the third and fourth floors along with the VIP areas. She began to pay particular attention to a handsome, male ninja who often turned his forefinger into a wooden stick for stirring his drink. He had spoken to a couple ladies in particular, making them blush from something he said. What got her interest the most is that she could see he had been rejected a couple of times and yet he was persistent and still a gentleman. As the night continued and different ones left he became more intoxicated while she switched to fizzy drinks, her eyes lighting up at his antics as she continued to watch him from a portion of the bar that didn't receive much attention.

"Now, now," he slurred his words a bit as he sat on his own stool, head bobbing every few seconds until he would focus on something in particular, "you have ta believe dat they mean well even though *hiccup*," he looked daze for a second, trying to remember what he was saying, "even dough you are suspicious cuz u da ninja," he drunkenly told the bartender she figured. He heard giggling and looked back over at those ladies. "Ladies, ladies you should let me buy you da drink," he smiled their way while holding up his mug of beer. They giggled more and then he gestured for the bartender to get their orders while his vision swam.

"I don't know Yamato," the bartender came over shaking his head while he dried a glass. "I think you are focusing your attention on them too much," he gave his opinion and looked at the other end of the bar to search for someone hopefully still there.

"What do ya mean, I didn't bother them much," he said and knew he only spoke to them a few times now. It took him being drunk just for him to get up the courage to approach them but it still did nothing since not a single one is on his arm. "I don't get it, Kakashi can come here and get attention just like that," he tried to snap his fingers a few times, provoking a grin from the bartender, his friend. "I come in and try all sorts of things and nothing," he grumbled and found a meat platter spread out in front of him along with a cup of coffee.

"Just eat and drink up, you hit that point," his friend said and added something to his coffee, stirring it in right in front of Yamato.

"I'm not even focused on them even more," he somehow managed to hold the chopsticks and after a couple tries, eat a bite of meat.

Shaking his head, he continued to dry dishes while he kept the jonin company. "That isn't what I mean, you have had the attention of a real pretty one and she isn't among that group."

Nodding his head at first as if following right along he ate a couple more bites of meat until it slowly dawned on him as he dragged the chopsticks out. A couple minutes had already ticked by and then he turned to look at his friend, it painted on his face that he wants to hear more. "But where then," he took a scan of the room and bar as he perked up and finished his beer.

Collecting the mug quickly he also set out water for him to drink. "She should be back, haven't seen her around here before but she had been watching you interact with those girls in particular, giggling a little at your attempts. Now if she was laughing at you as if she thought you were an idiot then I wouldn't even bring this up but I get the feeling she thinks you're cute or whatever. I haven't seen her walk out the door yet but she has paid her tab," he tried to give his friend hope that she hasn't escaped him yet.

"But where was she," he felt confused that he somehow missed a lady his friend considers real pretty.

"Right here bud," he began cleaning up from the soda and dumplings she'd finished.

The bar curved around and on the complete opposite end, only one spot away from the wall and area blocked by some of the taps he couldn't believe he had been so narrowly focused on a whole group that got a round of free drinks from him but gave him nothing in return when he had instead caught the attention of someone else and never noticed. "Just my luck," he mumbled.

"Like I said bud, she hasn't walked out the door from what I have seen, she could be using the ladies room. When I spot her you will be the first to know," he assured him as he cleaned up the rapidly vacant downstairs bar area. "Get back to eating and drinking so you're not an idiot in the morning."

"Yeah… an idiot," he stared down at his food wondering what she looked like, what she looked like when she giggled or smiled. Letting out a sigh he could feel the alcohol weighing heavily in his system as he felt dizzy. Grabbing hold of the coffee he took a few good gulps of it before setting it back down and taking a glance around as he hoped that maybe he could at least catch sight of whoever this woman is. Distractedly he ate while his vision swam, plucking more and more meat into his mouth.

"Hey," his friend called over to him but he hadn't heard a thing. "Yamato," he said sharply and hit him with a bar rag to get his attention while he pointed at something moving across the room.

Eyes focusing on what his friend is directing his attention to. Breath catching in his throat he dropped his chopsticks while his mouth opened a little at the woman who waved bye to his friend and then noticed his attention, a blush blossoming on to her face, blue eyes nearly glowing in the dim atmosphere while her dark locks shined a blue hue. Her curvy form making steady steps towards that door, purse over her shoulder as she then exited the building and entered the dark streets of Konoha. He blinked and then blinked again until he realized that she just literally walked right out that door in front of him and he did nothing to stop her, he was too shocked. Turning his eyes back to his friend he had to ask and be certain, "That was her?"

"Yeah, she sat over there quietly drinking and eating dumplings for hours," he commented. "Now hurry up and finish, I have to close the bar down and you won't want to be overly hungover in the morning to the point you won't remember what she looks like in case you see her around," he reminded him and got him focused on the prize rather than a pity party.

"Yeah… I want to see her again," he dutifully drank the coffee then finished his food and water. Clearing his tab and tipping his friend handsomely he left without even paying an ounce of attention to those other women, mind too wrapped up on that beauty he somehow had made blush. The jingle of the bells signaled his departure as he too entered the streets of Konoha, his eyes scanning the area before he turned home.

Over the course of the next few days he couldn't get her out of his mind or to stop speaking about her breathtaking beauty to his comrades. He had searched for her by day and then visited the bar the next few nights until his friend assured him that he will let him know if he sees her in their again. Stirring his tea as he stood at the top of a building overlooking the market area he felt a little dragged down at having not spotted her. With a sullen air he stared at the flow of people walking around the market. The sudden excitement from a handful of kids took his attention off the other pedestrians as he watched them run towards something or someone. Hearing a beautiful laugh, he looked ahead just in time to see a girl launch herself into the arms of a woman and a boy tackle her leg. Eyes wide he couldn't believe he is finally seeing her again, leaning forward he watched as the kids ran up to her real excited, calling her name but he couldn't make it out clearly enough. She is absolutely dazzling, he just couldn't find the words to do her beauty justice as he looked at that pale, creamy skin, hair like the midnight sky bouncing around to her movements, a smile that lifted his mood, and eyes so blue, they shined warmth and kindness. It was hard to believe she is the one that was at the bar and that she had been watching him. Curious to why the kids love her so much he watched her pull out a box of pocky and give one to each of them, making the kids happy.

She gave each of them a smile, saying something he couldn't make out and then continued on her way, pulling her hair up in the process and revealing her nice slender neck. 'What is her name, where did she even come from,' he wondered as he is certain he has never seen her around these parts. Her face was lit with concern and he looked in the direction of a small child's cries. Sitting on the road was a little boy that skinned his knee bad. A few seconds later she had spotted him and quickly rushed over, crouching down by the little boy and speaking to him. She held her hands over the wound, a purple and blue power coming out. The boy sniffled and hiccupped as he watched her, then she pulled her hands back revealing no wound, not even a scar. Pulling a piece of pocky out for him he brightened up and gave her a hug then ran off to play as she stood up with a smile.

'Is he sure that I had her attention,' he began to feel doubtful. 'She is just so good and pretty,' he sighed as he watched her enter some establishment. A few minutes went by that she didn't come out so he jumped down and peaked inside trying to spot her but no luck. Searching through other windows and then going into the back to search there. Hearing humming, he quickly hid as he spotted her come out sweeping the dust away. 'She must be working,' he figured and watched her from the roof of the place.

"New girl, come in here and lend a hand," a voice called from inside.

"Coming," she hurried back inside.

'New, so maybe she is new to the village,' he jumped down and looked inside, watching as she was handed a towering stack of clean dishes that she tried to keep her balance with, her new co-workers well aware of her struggle and for whatever reason, enjoying it. They were disappointed however when she caught it and took the dishes to the kitchen. 'Why are they setting her up for failure,' he wondered and wished he could see into the kitchen but his view was blocked by walls. Moving away from the window he leaned against the side of the building as he figured it will take some time for her to put that stack away. 'What is her name I wonder,' he stared up at the white fluffy clouds in the sky. Figuring that she will be here for a while he left, feeling some relief that he finally tracked her down and now knows where she works at least at this time if she has people like that for co-workers.

Making sure he remembers where it is she works he studied the place and got the name, 'Egg Drop Yum Yum.' With a pep back in his step he went back to the bar his buddy the bartender works at and walked in as chipper as can be. Seeing his pal look up he said, "I found her."

"Okay so if you found her then where is she," he joked around.

"At work actually, I spotted her in the market and she went into Egg Drop Yum Yum. Now I know where I can find her," he felt successful and sat down at the bar.

"Yes… and speak with her," his friend pushed.

Rubbing his head as he looked down at the bar counter he, "Well I guess at some point."

"You guess," his friend asked astonished. "I spot a woman who totally had her eyes on you and you let her walk out the door first, then you spend the next few days trying to find her and now you guess you will eventually speak with her. Do you not realize that a girl that good looking is likely to have a few wanting to take her for a nice night out?"

"Well… I know that, it is just… I didn't expect her to be so kind on top of it too. Kids swarmed her with smiles in the market, she healed another's leg with some unique chakra, and she put up with her co-workers setting her up for failure. How could someone like that be interested in someone like me," he grumbled and thought of her pretty eyes and smile.

"Someone like you," his friend didn't understand. "You are an elite ninja, a jonin of the Hidden Leaf village and who knows what else. You are also the only living wood user. You should be more proud and confident; you are a great guy. I bet you could woo her since a woman like that would want a guy like you who is sincere," he talked him up and highlighted the good points.

"You know what you are right, I'm going to figure out a way to approach her in the next couple days," he decided and figured he would do something a little romantic, a kind gesture.

"Just don't take too long to decide," he warned and set down a mug.

"Yeah I know," he quickly picked up his drink and took a sip.

Walking down the street he felt chipper as he finally decided to make his move after watching her again today and yesterday. With Ino's help he got her flowers with specific meanings to them to show he does know about her and wants to know more with the help of some flowers that have meanings of romance too. Instead of dressing up he just wore his normal clothes and then hope she will join him. Already sure she should be finishing her shift at Egg Drop Yum Yum. Seeing her come out with a smile on her lips he hesitated and then with a wave to someone inside she jogged off looking like she has somewhere else to be. A little disappointed but curious he followed after her taking to buildings and trees. He watched her go to an inn and a couple minutes later a couple lights turned on and he was certain now that she must be new if she is staying at an inn. Figuring he should at least see where she has to be and maybe be able to approach her when her plans are over he sat and waited.

The door of the inn opened and she came out wearing a nice dress that flowed down to her knees, tapered at the waist with a matching ribbon and some sandals on her feet. He swallowed hard and went about following her as she went down the street with a small purse. With how nice she is dressed up he hopes that she is meeting new friends and so he followed along watching her light gait and the light sway to her hips, further elaborated by the flowing fabric of her dress. "Please don't be a date," he mumbled. Then she walked up to a restaurant and after standing there a few minutes she was greeted by some charming guy with slicked back hair and appears to have money to boot. Releasing a disappointed sigh, he went back to the bar and ordered a shot right off the bat.

Looking over at his friend after he downed a mug he finally asked, "She turn you down?"

"No, I didn't ask," he sighed again. His friend gave a look as if to say what the hell is his problem then. "I was about to ask but she left work looking like she has somewhere to be so I followed and well she got all dressed up and is now on a date with a slick looking, rich, and handsome looking guy. I can't compete with that, I thought you said she would for sure want someone more like me."

"Hey I can't look into her mind; all I know is she had her eyes on you a lot that night. Who knows, the guy could be putting on an act and she will figure out that he is actually a jerk or something, it is only a date," he patted him on the shoulder and got them both a shot. "Here, do a shot with me," he picked his up. With a clink of their shots they tapped them on the bar for luck and down the hatch they went. "Now cheer up, she isn't married at least."

With drink after drink going down the hatch he ignored every single female in the room, the bouquet resting on the counter beside him as a reminder for his failure to act first. "I shouldn't have taken so long," he carried on as the time passed and he frowned at his reflection in the mirror.

Watching his friend carry on for hours drinking he shook his head and kept tending the bar, the same group of girls in but not a single one of them were able to get his attention for a free drink tonight. They were disappointed and tried a few things to his attention but he just ignored them and kept swallowing that amber colored liquid. "Yamato you need to slow down or you're going to be in for quite a hellish morning," he warned his friend but it was ignored for favor of taking another swig of his drink. The door chimed, the bar busy and he could see the white flowing dress and sandal strapped feet enter. Looking up at the wavy midnight locks he could see an upset in her blue eyes that thrilled him to an extent but as he looked over at his buddy, the very one with the bouquet meant for her he had to curse at such luck, he is only a drink or so away from being skunk face wasted. "Man you sure have horrible timing," he commented to Yamato and then grabbed a coaster, meeting the woman over at the same spot she sat before and asked, "What can I get you dear?"

"Umm," she bit her lip not sure herself. "I'm really not sure," she looked up at him apologetically.

"Well how about you tell me why you're dolled up and coming in here upset like this, maybe I can create a drink to suit your mood," he suggested, figuring he could at least get the scoop on her situation for his friend.

"Well it isn't like this hasn't happened to another, just never fails to kill a good day," she was handed water for starters and she smiled gratefully. "I went on a date with a guy who has been coming into my work as a customer. Everything was going great, he was so charming you would have thought he is a prince ripped right out of some happily ever after fairytale. We were just starting to have desert when this gorgeous woman with a big rock on her finger stormed up to our table piping mad and slammed his desert in his face and then another woman shows up equally enraged and beautiful, she dumps not only his drink on him but also dumps the flower centerpiece on his head. The first was his wife and second a fiancé…" she sighed. "I'm glad they didn't lash out at me, in fact they were quite nice and said they would apologize but said they were doing me a big favor which really is the truth. I just can't believe I only seem to attract the jerks, why doesn't a nice guy ever want to ask me out," she sighed again feeling disappointed.

He had to smile, he was right on the dot with this one. "Oh I don't know, I think a nice guy wanting to do just that is closer than you think," he said mysteriously, catching the confusion and curiosity in her gaze. "Let me fix you a drink, I have one in mind I think you will like," he left with a smile on his face and got right after it. 'Now to figure out how I can get these two to finally get their timing right.' Mixing a few things together and adding in the honey he went back over to her serving it up. "Now take a drink," he felt eager to know if he got it right. "It is supposed to be just a little bitter with a touch of honey for hope, the hope you need sparked."

Giving a light laugh and smile she took a sip and focused on the taste, catching that hint of honey and really it is just how he said. "You're right, among the bitterness the honey is like a spark of hope," she smiled.

"No problem, this one is on me," he informed her. Heading down the bar he went about taking other orders while she enjoyed the drink.

When he came back down she had to finally ask. She noticed the familiar man down at his spot around the corner on the other end of the bar from her. He appears to have passed out drinking, a beautiful bouquet of flowers lying next to him on the bar, looking like they have been abandoned. Feeling for him she asked the bartender, "What happened to him, he was just so happy when I was last in here?"

Looking in her line of sight he had to smile at finally having her ask about him. "That is my friend Yamato, nice guy. His problem was really just caused by his lack of action." She gave him a look like she really wants to know what he means. "Well when he was in here last he felt bummed that girls never seem to look at him as something more than a free drink kind of guy but then he found that there was a lady who seemed to have her gaze on him and when she finally reappeared he was too stunned to say anything so she walked right out that door not really noticing that she caught his attention. He spent time the next few days trying to figure out who she is and finally found her while she was on her way to work but felt she is too good for him so he hesitated. After a little chat with me he planned out how he is going to ask her out, even got a bouquet custom prepared from what I understand and then as he approached he realized she was in a rush to be somewhere and was disappointed to find her going on a date. So he is basically drinking as a personal pity party for taking so long to act on getting to know someone better that would have been worth it. Nice guy, quite extraordinary ninja, but he needs to be a go getter when it comes to the romance department. Who knows, maybe she is still single and had a bad date," he winked at her as a hint.

"Wait you mean," she felt her cheeks turn red.

"I really should just let the two of you figure things out but that bouquet was meant for you," he released that small amount of information to give them a good push in the right direction. Grabbing her empty glass of water, he walked away saying, "like I said, a nice guy might be closer than you think, guess you just didn't think that a nice guy might have such a problem approaching you."

Taking a sip of this drink she tasted the honey even more as she stared at him from across the bar trying to figure out what she should do. She ordered a new drink to fit her new mood and finished the complimentary one, her mind racing as she noticed the bartender giving him coffee and pushing him to wake up and get drinking. 'Did he truly get this drunk all because he found me going on a date,' she studied him and thought it sweet in some odd way. He looked worn out from the alcohol, dark almond eyes weighed down, occasionally shifting them to look at the flowers with a sigh on his lips. Feeling a little nervous herself she watched him slowly drink the coffee, something being added to the drink by his friend. Drinking apple ale now she asked for a hint of lemon again while she got the courage to approach him but wondering if she should when he has clearly had a lot to drink.

Seeing the indecision in her eyes he figured he should give her a gentle push, "You know the night is still young and I think we can both agree he shouldn't be drinking anymore. He could use someone kind, that won't take advantage of him to help him home so he doesn't get himself in trouble or wake up on some random street."

Taking a look at the time she had to agree, there is several hours left until the bar closes. "Well I wouldn't want to leave him here, not with the way those girls keep looking at his wallet," she added to that sentiment. Drinking more of her ale she tried to steel her nerves and then with a final swallow she grabbed her purse and slid off her stool. 'How do I even approach him again,' she bit her lip and was glad to see him drinking the coffee. Sliding on to the stool next to him while he focused his attention on the coffee she fought for something to say. Wrinkling her dress as her hands dug into the material she finally spoke, "Um hi, I," and just like that the DJ upstairs had started blasting music so loud that she wasn't even heard by him.

"Yamato," his friend smacked a hand on the counter, "this kind lady is going to help you home bud."

Mind foggy just like his vision which swam he got hints of black locks and blue eyes looking up at him. "Just like her," he mumbled.

"No Yamato, it is her you drunk fool," he grinned and shoved the flowers into his hands.

Blushing a little at the look on his face as he stared at her she was suddenly surprised when he began to tip off his barstool. Thinking quickly, she caught him and adjusted her stance. "Eh, this might be more difficult than I thought," she said under her breath. Taking a few steps forward she made sure his wallet was secure in his pocket while he held the flowers in his hand and then getting a more secure hold she led him out the door and then down the street, getting a couple blocks away when she realized she doesn't know where he lives. "Hey Yamato, where do you live exactly," she hoped for an answer.

"Big tree, real big tree with small place," he drunkenly replied.

"I kind of doubt that," she looked around not sure where to go. "I can't just dump you anywhere," she frowned and stood there a minute. "You will be staying with me I guess," she heard him groan and then he began to heave, puke shooting out of his mouth as she barely managed to keep him upright and not landing in his puke. Taking a few stumbling steps back she led them around the pile as she scrunched up her nose at the stench. This journey to her room turned into a full body workout leaving her a little sweaty and definitely tired when she finally got him there and got her key card out for the room. "Phew we made it," she struggled to reach the light switch to brighten up the dark room. Hefting him over to the couch she dropped him there as gently as she could, the bouquet falling to the floor with a few petals falling off. Picking it up she found a tall glass and filled it with water, trying to keep the flowers fresh. Smiling a little she smelled them hoping that the bartender was telling her the truth. Grabbing a wet rag, she went over to Yamato and cleaned his face of the puke then grabbed the mouthwash while he stared at her trying to figure something out. Standing before him with a cup of mouthwash and a soup bowl to spit it out in she said, "Here, this should help freshen your mouth after puking. Just rinse it around for a bit then spit it in here."

He nodded and listened, mind trying to come up with a reason as to why the woman he has had eyes for is now right here. Being drunk didn't help him come up with any believable reason. As she took the cup and bowl from him then returned he said, "Of all things I have you in my dreams."

"What," she asked confused.

"I got you flowers," he confessed, eyes and body still giving away that he is drunk. "I wanted to ask you out and hopefully show you a nice night but instead you're on a date while I'm dreaming you're here."

"But I am here-," she spoke up.

"Yeah, you, the dream version. Maybe your dream self will be kind enough to give me your name so I can at least have that," he hopelessly asked.

"Uh," she tried to think of a way to prove this is reality but then again he drank a lot. There will be time in the morning for all of that. "Kagome."

"Kagome," he tried it out on his tongue, voice saying her name like a caress. "Time for bed," he said making her confused as he shrugged off the vest and let it fall on to the couch and walked over to the bed, setting his wallet on the nightstand and tiredly collapsing into bed.

"Hey wait! That is where I sleep," she exclaimed. "You're supposed to take the couch like a gentleman and guest," she got on the bed and tried to force him out of it.

"You're just a dream girl, you don't need to sleep or have a bed," he mumbled.

"I am the real thing! Yamato, get up! This isn't a dream," she tried pushing him again and suddenly found him yanking her down by him.

"The real Kagome," he stared down at her as she looked up at him with wide eyes as he somehow managed to pin her underneath him. "How," he brought a finger to her lips and traced them while she went mute. "If you were real I wouldn't be able to do this," he leaned down, stunning her as he slanted his lips over hers in a kiss. She couldn't even think to do anything and then she felt his body relax as he dropped down on top of her. Squirming a little when he parted from her lips and rested his head she found herself trapped and him passed out. Wiggling around she finally made him adjust and instead of freeing her he turned on to his side, arms locking her against him and locks of hair trapped under his body. Seeing if she could squirm a little and slide out of his hold she quickly realized how futile it is as he just kept adjusting his strong hold. With a look of defeat, she noticed the face guard still on and reached up, undoing it for his comfort and then grabbing hold of the covers to ward off the chill as she gave up and chose to sleep instead.

The morning greeted him with a swirl of alcohol in his system and a soft body right next to him, anchored to his body due to his arms. His surroundings unfamiliar he tried to recall who he brought with him or more like whose bed is he in. It isn't like him to have a drunk one-night stand but right now he couldn't think of another reason as to why he feels the curves of a woman right next to him. "I really drank a lot this time," he sighed and looked around the room, eyes latching on to the flowers, feeling mocked at how perky and pretty they are. Groaning he decided to figure out who he slept with and try to make a run for it before they wake up. The cascade of black hair was too familiar, the blue tints and rumpled waves being too convenient. Heart picking up in pace as he pulled the sheet down and swept a curtain of soft locks away, he couldn't believe his eyes as he stared slack jawed at the beauty he is somehow with. "What, how-," he rubbed his head feeling panicked and tried to figure out if they slept together or something. "But she was on a date with that man-," he recalled and noticed she is beginning to stir due to his racket. A hint of her blue eyes peaked out from under the thick black lashes. When she turned her head and looked up at him, covering a yawn before sleepily looking at his face. "I am so so sorry, I really can't explain how this happened," he panicked and inched away from her, waiting for her to realize they slept together and freak out.

Sitting up slowly she could see how jumpy he is. "I can explain," she mumbled with a slight slur to her words as she still felt really tired.

"Wait you can," he looked at her trying to figure out what is going on.

"Yeah," she nodded and tried to get her hair out of her face, rubbing at her face where her hair had tickled her. "You were really drunk at the bar and I attempted to get you home but since I doubt you live in a big tree with a small space I brought you back here where you were convinced I was just a dream and so reasoned that I didn't need a bed when I protested at you taking over the bed when you were supposed to pass out on the couch. Then yeah…" she blushed.

"Yeah what…" he asked feeling the suspense.

"I tried to convince you I'm real and you tried to prove I'm not and before anything was settled you passed out on top of me," she averted her gaze.

"Oh kami," he mumbled and slapped a hand over his eyes as he pictured they must have gotten away from their selves. "Am I going to be a father then or are you on birth control?"

"Wait WHAT?!" She clung the sheets to her trying to figure out what he thinks they did. "We didn't do anything like THAT!"

"Wait we didn't," he peeked through his fingers.

"No! You only kissed me, that is all!" Blushing furiously, she looked away while he looked her over now that they are up close.

Scratching his head, he said, "That still doesn't explain how all of this started." Turning his eyes to look out the window he continued, "You had been on a date with someone else so how would you have ended up at the bar with me… unless I."

"Before you get anymore crazy ideas let me just explain," she found him looking back over at her, nodding to say she has his attention. "I did go on a date and it was going well… until his wife and fiancé showed up. After that disappointment I wandered over to the bar and your friend listened to what happened. I noticed you looked like you had a rough night and asked him… what happened," she looked away nervous, eyes seeing the flowers. "Since it was nowhere near bar time I took his suggestion to help you get home since those other women were there and eyeing your wallet."

Speechless he unabashedly stared at her and had to wonder just how far she had to lug him. "Thank you," he said with sincerity. "I well…" he rubbed his head and looked over at those flowers. Getting off the bed he knew this is his chance to make a good impression as he grabbed the cup they rested in and brought it all over. "These are for you, each flower has a meaning that is meant to convey what I think of you," he did his best to push back his discomfort. Pointing to each of them he began to say what each type of flower represented. "I had seen you in the marketplace with the kids and at work; this one represents charity," he went on to pointing to the next few, "Kindness, patience, persistence, and beauty," he pointed lastly to the large one in the middle.

Looking at the flowers in an even brighter light she realized the bartender wasn't kidding, they were custom made for her. "This so thoughtful," she took them as he held them out for her, taking another whiff of the fragrance. "I guess he is right," she smiled up at him a little shyly.

"Who is right," he felt confused.

"Your friend told me there is a nice guy closer than I think," she stunned him and watched his cheeks turn a little rosy.

"Does this mean you will let me take you out on a date," he asked hopefully.

With her smile still in place she said, "I would like to finally go on a date with someone as nice and sincere as you, so yes."

Face brightening as he smiled at hearing those words. "So when can I take you," he questioned.

"How about we start now with breakfast, we could make pancakes or something," she suggested and though surprised he nodded at the idea and they both got off the bed. "Hope you don't mind, I'm going to change out of my dress quick," she went over to the drawers and pulled some clothes out.

"Go right ahead," he grinned and couldn't believe he is finally having his shot.


End file.
